The rebel princess
by LilGuardianAngel
Summary: the princess who lost everything, can a fallen knight save her from the abyss of despair that he himself had wallowed in for so long?


_The Rebel Princess_

**Summary:**

**Eurodacia... a small nation.**

**It is located to the east of the Ozmone plains.**

**I have created some of my own characters.**

**They are based on simular characters based on what i thought they would look like.**

**Princess Ariella = Zelda**

It was another beautiful day in had been lucky because the nation was in the south wets out of Archadia and their current bids to expand their sighed, the lady Ashe had been one of her few childhood friends and news of her death had deeply upset days all Ariella done was sit in silence and curse the man she blamed for all of this....Basch Von swore upon the very sun that glittered in the sky above the city that she would be the one to avenge Ashes from the stone bench she turned when she heard her name being gently she hugged her guest whom she knew so well.

"Marquis Ondore to what do i owe this pleasure?"She smiled at the old man.

"Well your mother told me of the pain you are going through over the lady Ashe"Ondore replied with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

Ariella looked away, she had indeed allowed the pain and hurt to overtake her, she had not eaten and the care she had usually given herself had been totally let go, but it wasnt just for her best friends memory it was because of had felt love for him the moment they had met. but now all that was left was both grief and her eyes she faced the Marquis once again.

"Marquis i will recover of my own accord but what of this resistence to the Archadian empire, will i be granted my chance to fight for the freedom of Dalmasca like other men who have approached you from my kingdom??"She stared at the Marquis in defiance as if daring him to refuse her request.

Ondore sighed"I will allow it but please be careful for i fear that Eurdoacia will be Vaynes next planned move for a jewel in his empires crown"with that the marquis bowed and took his leave.

She sighed as she thought of the feast that as to take place in the palace tonight, she remembered the last feast her and Ashe had ever been to together.

_"let us dance Ariella"Ashe had asked her in a fake posh tone of voice._

_"oh but i am not a good dancer Ashelia"Ariella had replied trying to stifle a laugh._

_then they both had proceeded to the dancefloor where instead of a slow waltz they had done a jig until they were both breathless from laughing._

In her dressing room Ariella had chosen a glittering Gold dress that had been strapless and she chose a matching set of silk gloves that were as gold as the dress she in front of the mirror she began to brush her hair. watching blankly as the brush ran through her auburn locks that seemed to go on forever. putting down the brush she braided her hair on both sides, clipping them together at the back and braided a long plait down her arose and sighed finally deeming herself ready for the nights made her way to the crystal Ballroom for the feast for the founders festival, the glittering room sparkled with lights of various colours and Ariella couldnt help but feel joy at the festival but only moments after she entered the room there the guards came rushing in.

"Archadian troops storming the capital city they slay without mercy!" he yelled.

in a frenzy the nobles of the nation began to panic but picking up a rapier abandoned on the ballroom floor she called upon the remaining guards to rally to her while the queen and the marquis were evacuated.

"men to me we must stall the attackers to protect the queen"

she held the rapier aloft.

"For eurodacia!" she shouted in the now empited hall and the soldiers echoed her rallying call.

20 soliders now stood with the princess ready to slay whomever intended to harm their waited with anxious breath until the doors began to shake under the attacks from a battering ram until they were blown clean off and soldiers rushed a wild battle cry the rebel princess charged at the attackers chopping and slaying whoever battled with her until she was pushed back by one of the remaining guards.

"flee my princess while you can!" he yelled as he fought off three archadian troops on his own.

Ariella nodded and shouted a thanks as she ran the steps as quickly as she could to the tower which housed the ship the palce housed for a quick escape reaching the top the rain hit her face and the winds howled as the storm which had rolled in was battering the her way to where the ship should have been , she looked around in a panic for a there was silence except for the clanking of armour, the tower was in the eye of the storm and she gasped in fear as one of the archadian judges was slowly walking towards raised the rapier in her hand.

"In the name of the kingdom of Eurodacia i command you to halt where you stand!" she shouted"which judge are you then"she added, if she were to die here she would at least like to know her murderers name.

"I am judge magister Gabranth and if you do not lower your weapon i will be forced to use force" he replied smoothly.

"and if i do lower my weapon you would kill me anyway"Ariella replied as she pointed the rapier at him"so let us fight"she said to him challenging him.

"hmph" he spat out and charged at her swords aloft.

**How did you like it so far???**

**The second chapter will be for the fight only so it will be shorter than this.**

**Please leave plenty of reviews thankies xxxxxx :D**


End file.
